Light's Death
by fandasa
Summary: Well I really didn't like how they ended Death Note so I changed it! JUst so you know no matter what Light dies. There are actually two endings in here just to let you know.


Disclaimer: I do not own

_Well light it looks like you've lost. Remember how, in the beginning when we first met. I told you that I'd be the one writing your name in my notebook. That is part of the agreement between a shinigami who brings a notebook to the human world and the first human who picks it up. If they put you in prison who knows when you'll die, and I don't want to lie around waiting. So… it's all over. You'll die here. It was good while it lasted, we eased each others boredom while it lasted. Well Light, It's been interesting._

"where are you Misa, where's Takada?" Blood slid down Light's skin and the pain of the bullets as when as the pain of defeat ate at his slightly beating heart. "Someone… what do I do know

He made sense of nothing that was said. Everything was a blur. He felt his eyes, wet with tears. Still he told himself over and over again not to cry. If his plans had to be ruined and he had to loose, he would not have the humiliation of crying. It took all of his strength to hold on to life. Could he? Was it possible to still be the God of this new world? He had support from just about every one, and if Ryuk was willing to cooperate…

Light flinched as he tried to move and pain shot through him like running water. Still he continued to move in agony. Light didn't care if anyone was watching, he needed to get out of there, he still had a chance. The light seemed to come closer by itself even though he felt the ach of where the bullet had sunk into his skin. Suddenly he was surrounded by the outside. Twilight was coming. Light began to run and the last thing he heard is "He's getting away"

Light knew he was being chased, but for some reason they must have given him a head start. The bleeding man had just barley noticed that Ryuk was no longer with the task force and the spk members. Light needed to find him.

Light ran in a random direction letting his intuition guide him. He felt a pull somehow. He didn't know this area as well as he did others, but he did know were he was going. Light didn't even notice the pain anymore. The scares of these bullets would, no, could not ever leave him. This blood he was bathed in, he would never be able to wash off. The blood of Light Yagami.

Soon he came to see a tall, hunch over figure, dressed in strange black clothing. "Ryuk" he stopped running and walked over to him on the roof.

"Hey kid" Ryuk greeted Light, biting into an apple

"Ryuk, is it possible, possible for me still to become the God of a new world?" He looked at light with those red eyes and huge sharp grin.

"Nope" He said bluntly "It never was" Ryuk finished his apple.

"Right" Light looked down, as he sat on a near by bench. He didn't have to ask why. There were too many bright minds who disagreed with me, L and Near were only the first. Though L died and had my plan worked so would heave Near, there would have been many, many more. Many more like L. They just hadn't come out of hiding.

Light caught the shinnigami's attention again "If when I die, I can go to neither heaven or hell, what happens to me?

"You become a shinnigami, that's what."

Light smiled slightly, noticing the sun going down. "Ryuk, can you kill me" he stood up facing the giant moster.

"The irony" Ryuk looked away "Well light it looks like you've lost. Remember how, in the beginning when we first met. I told you that I'd be the one writing your name in my notebook. That is part of the agreement between a shinigami who brings a notebook to the human world and the first human who picks it up. If they put you in prison who knows when you'll die, and I don't want to lie around waiting. So… it's all over. You'll die here. It was good while it lasted, we eased each other's boredom while it lasted. Well Light, It's been interesting."

Ryuk pulled out a hidden death note and a pen "Light your name will be the very last name this book can hold until I go back to the shinnigami world. It'll mark the end of this journey."

"Yeah" Light nodded, preparing himself.

Ryuk opened the note book to the last actual page, where only one spot remained for Light's name. He lifted his pen to the page and began to write the name, it was soon that he finished the name and now all that was left to do was wait.

"You know for the first time in my life, the day of my defeat, I called out to some one and they didn't come" Light looked to the ground

"Sorry kid"

"it's a little weird, waiting for you dea-"

Light fell back wards in pain, breaking through the fragile roof. Despite this different pain Light could only think of one thing. _If I can't be God of this world, I'll be God of the next._

Light hit the stair case below, taking the last bit of life out of him.

ok guys if you didn't like that ending I made another one below. Its for those of you who want Light to end up a somewhat good guy when he dies but no matter what he dies. I feel like that make the story completely end. Any who it starts off when Ryuk says Light could never be the God of the knew world.

"Ryuk, is it possible, possible for me still to become the God of a new world?" He looked at light with those red eyes and huge sharp grin.

"Nope" He said bluntly "It never was" Ryuk finished his apple.

"Right" Light looked down, as he sat on a near by bench. He didn't have to ask why. There were too many bright minds who disagreed with me, L and Near were only the first. Though L died and had my plan worked so would heave Near, there would have been many, many more. Many more like L. They just hadn't come out of hiding.

"Ryuk I want you to kill me with the death note" Light stood once again

"Whoa where did that come from?" Ryuk asked

"You know for the first time in my life, the day of my defeat, I called out to some one and they didn't come" Light looked to the ground

"Sorry kid"

"It made me relize" he smiled "for some odd reason. That in order for there truly to be a God of justice, the one who created him needs to die. In order for Kira to become a deathly legend he needs to be just that; a legend."

"The irony" Ryuk looked away "Well light it looks like you've lost. Remember how, in the beginning when we first met. I told you that I'd be the one writing your name in my notebook. That is part of the agreement between a shinigami who brings a notebook to the human world and the first human who picks it up. If they put you in prison who knows when you'll die, and I don't want to lie around waiting. So… it's all over. You'll die here. It was good while it lasted, we eased each others boredom while it lasted. Well Light, It's been interesting."

Ryuk pulled out a hidden death note and a pen "Light your name will be the very last name this book can hold until I go back to the shinnigami world. It'll mark the end of this journey."

"Yeah" Light nodded, preparing himself.

Ryuk opened the note book to the last actual page, where only one spot remained for Light's name. He lifted his pen to the page and began to write the name, it was soon that he finished the name and now all that was left to do was wait.

(after 35 short seconds) "it's a little weird, waiting for you dea-"

Light fell back wards in pain, breaking through the fragile roof. Despite the pain, as he fell Light thought of all the people he would help by doing this. Now truly he would be as the level of a God. Not that it matters any way. Light hit the staircase one last wisper sliding from his mouth.

"Thank you Ryuk"

After that crime rate was only 2% and people started realizing the difference between right and wrong. Though many soon came to realize Kira's actions had been wrong, he died a martyr. Kira's legend is one that will never be forgotten.

The first war after that was 8723 years later, when Kira was only remembered in school… and by those who were there.

Just to let you know that last sentence was implying that Ryuk who was still alive remembered it as his greatest journey. Just to let those confused people know. Any ways hope you liked it and I know I kinda twisted the rules a bit but o well its my story… well I don't own Death Note or anything but you know. Please review to let me here you complaints, comments, questions and ideas Thanks!


End file.
